xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutants
Mutants (Homo superior) are people who posses the X-Gene and develop superhuman powers, traits and abilities. These powers range from physical to psychic or psionic-based. The mutant gene can also cause physical traits and characteristics no humans possess, commonly having the skin or eyes being more animal-like than human. Any such attributes are not always controlled by the mutant in question, as some cannot control their powers properly or at all, especially if their mutation affects their appearance. The mutant gene usually manifests at puberty, often at times of great stress, while some mutants, like Sabretooth and Wolverine, could develop it beforehand if they also experience such levels of stress. There are even cases of mutants developing their abilities from birth, such as Colossus due to the radiation following the nuclear explosion at Chernobyl. History Pre-Discovery The first mutant appeared during ancient Egypt thousands of years ago; En Sabah Nur. James Howlett and Victor Creed, whom fought in important wars of American history, were the next, earliest known mutants. By the time of World War II, mutants became a more widespread phenomenon, though humanity at large continued to be ignorant of their existence. Alternatively, the Nuclear Age caused an acceleration of the mutant gene, finally making a species of them. It was not until 1960s when the existence of mutantkind was revealed during the Cuban Missile Crisis, which was orchestrated by Sebastian Shaw, who sought to destroy baseline humans so that mutants could rule the Earth, with Shaw as their leader. His plans were thwarted by a group of mutant misfits, who used their unique gifts to prevent a nuclear war, effects of which would cause the mutant gene to become truly dominant on the planet, with humanity becoming extinct as a result. However, their heroic actions exposed mutants to the world in irrevocable ways. Original Timeline= First Extermination Attempt In 2003, Colonel William Stryker, Jr. sought to rid the world of mutantkind by using a combination of his son, Jason Stryker, and Charles Xavier's powers with Cerebro to mentally kill all mutants in the world. His plan nearly backfired at him and not only nearly caused homo sapiens' extermination, but also a full-out war between mutants and humans. A "Cure" to Mutation The billionaire businessman Warren Worthington II sought to cure his son of his "alignment" and used his corporation to create a mutant cure, using a mutant child as a source. The cure was supposed to be used to cure mutants and make them human again, but it was also used as a weapon by USA military in case dangerous mutants posed a threat to human lives. Learning of this mutant supremacist, Magneto led an army to the headquarters of Worthington Labs, in San Francisco, to destroy it before it was used to exterminate mutantkind. He was thwarted by the X-Men, fortunately. Later, the cure was discovered to be temporary as mutants such as Magneto began to regain their powers. Sentinel Takeover In 1973, the Sentinel Program was used after Bolivar Trask was killed by Mystique. Later on, with her DNA, they create the Sentinel: Mark X, a Sentinel that can adapt to its environment. With these, the Sentinels take over the world, exterminating mutants, those with the mutant gene, and those that supported mutant resistance, thus leaving the worst of mankind left. Few survive. This however was fixed when Wolverine is sent back in time and was able to successfully stop Mystique, saving all mutants and humans killed by the Sentinels. |-|Revised Timeline= Mutant Suppression At some point before 2004, Transigen and its partner Alkali implemented a new program to eradicate the mutants, secretly adding chemicals in mass produced foods and drinks and creating genetically modified corn stalks. These chemicals were preventing the mutant X-gene from being transmitted and thus were responsible for the lack of known mutant births onward. Transigen was responsible for the quick decline of the mutant population, which they orchestrated to stop the natural apparition of everyone that carried an active X-gene and in a second time to artificially create mutant children in a selective and controlled environment. Augmentation Program In the revised timeline, genetic manipulation, torture methods, and near-death experiences were found to be able to cause an artificial mutation. The genetic manipulation started with a serum used to awaken the X-gene inside a normal human, while the human was then subjected to extreme stress, caused by torture and near death experiences, with some human subjects being put on the brink of death to cause a mutation. However, as not all humans have dormant mutant genes, the torture could end up killing the subjects instead of mutating them. These were used to create super-humans and super-soldiers, conditioned to become strong and obedient. They were fitted with a device called a Control Collar, which made them obedient to whoever the subjects were sold to. The process usually caused a lose of morality, ethics, compassion, and remorse, leaving most subjects indifferent, cruel, and sometimes, sadistic people without much of a sense of humor. Notable subjects of this are Angel Dust and Ajax, while Deadpool, another human given artificial mutations, retained his sense of humor while losing much of his humanity and sanity, leaving him with a humorous and child-like personality combined with that of a ruthless and brutal killer. Transigen's X-programs Following their success in stopping the proliferation of mutants, by 2029 no mutant birth had been reported in 25 years, Transigen began the next phase of its operation. In order to do so, they genetically engineered mutant children in a lab, using the DNA of older mutants as templates. Transigen made twenty-two attempts, until it scientists created the X-23 children, raising them there in hopes of turning them into soldiers. When this attempt failed, they created X-24, an adult clone of Wolverine. They planned to terminate the children, though a few Transigen nurses helped them escape before they could be killed. By 2029, mutants have been eradicated, at least in the US, with the only ones still alive being hunted and forced to hide. The X-Men had been disbanded, with the only two surviving members being Logan, whose healing factor started to fail, and Charles Xavier, who suffered from some sort of Alzheimer's which in turn affected his powers. Quotes *'Sebastian Shaw': "We are the children of the atom; radiation gave birth to mutants. What will kill the humans will only make us stronger." *'Jean Grey': "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty and are often triggered by periods of emotional stress." *'Jean Grey and Professor X': "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." *'Mystique': "Mutant and Proud." *'Magneto': "Tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist. They will fear us, and that fear will turn to hatred." *'Storm': "Neanderthals, we once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with a much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon, but recent research in to our own DNA suggests that these two species may have inter-bred, evolving into modern humans (asks class) into what? (Class: Us) Us." *'Wolverine': "We all thought we were a part of God's plan, maybe we were God's mistake" * Category:Powers